


Whatever

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Actor RPF, Colin Farrell - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom, thirty seconds to mars
Genre: Ex, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Just two men really in love with each others, M/M, Second Chances, Sentimental, Songfic, What Alexander did to me, no smut i'm sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Un sentimento ritrovato."I found myself in the fire burned hills in the land of a billions light".O di quando Jared Leto riscoprì che il suo cuore potesse battere ancora per gli stessi occhi scuri che lo avevano fatto innamorare anni prima.





	

La vita sapeva essere strana, a volte. Per quanto viaggiasse e amasse farlo, Jared Leto finiva sempre per tornare nella sua adorata Città degli Angeli. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi. 

 

 _I am home. Home._  

 

Sceso dall'aereo, aveva salutato velocemente Tomo e suo fratello Shannon e aveva chiamato un taxi per la sua villa. Con occhiali e felpa col cappuccio sperava di non essere riconosciuto e per una volta ci riuscì. Non fraintendete, non è che non amasse essere famoso, ma gli faceva comodo esserlo solo quando era al meglio di sé. E quel pomeriggio era davvero distrutto. Arrivato a casa sua, si catapultò nel vialetto e per poco non fece prendere un infarto al giardiniere, che, come ogni venerdì, stava potando le piante. 

"Non la aspettavo prima di domenica, signor Leto, come aveva detto", disse l'uomo, asciugandosi con il polso la fronte sudata, un'espressione di rammarico dipinta sul viso. Jared scosse una mano come per scacciare una mosca, continuando a camminare verso il portone principale. 

"Cambio di programma, Julio", mugugnò, tirandosi dietro il trolley dove aveva schiacciato un millesimo del suo vastissimo guardaroba per quel lungo tour in Europa. Le altre valigie dovevano ancora tornare. "Stasera vado a quella sfilata", aggiunse, ormai sulla porta, chiudendosela dietro e lasciando Julio in giardino con una faccia scioccata, chiedendosi perché mai il cantante avesse optato per una scelta del genere. 

 

_In the land of a billion lights._

 

Erano ormai due ore e mezza che Jared stava provando vestiti di tutte le marche possibili e immaginabili, da Gucci ad Armani, e niente, ancora non era riuscito a venirne a capo. Se è per questo, ancora non aveva nemmeno capito perché mai avesse chiesto agli altri due di tornare a LA due giorni prima, saltando il consueto week end di baldoria e sfarzo che i Thirty Seconds To Mars organizzavano sempre quando finivano un tour. Alzò lo sguardo e vide dalla vetrata che costituiva una parete della sua stanza il panorama di Los Angeles che si illuminava, con il sole che andava a dormire e le luci che, sbucando in ogni dove, tenevano sveglia la città insonne. Non poteva dimenticarsi di quando avevano guardato insieme quella vista, anni prima... 

Okay, forse sapeva la risposta riguardo alla sfilata. Ma insomma, era un evento qualsiasi, alla fine. La nuova collezione di Victoria's Secret, e lui non amava nemmeno la lingerie. E nemmeno le modelle. Okay, forse le modelle non le disprezzava poi troppo, ma il punto era un altro, purtroppo. Si era maledetto da solo quando, qualche giorno prima, nella sua suite a cinque stelle in un hotel a Berlino, aveva visto un certo attore irlandese in tv, ospite da Ellen, dire con un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra che sì, sarebbe stato presente alla sfilata quel venerdì pomeriggio. Non aveva capito più niente. 

Jared non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli fosse preso. Erano passati undici fottuti anni, e Farrell aveva avuto due figli nel frattempo. Entrambi avevano continuato per la loro strada, come era giusto che fosse. Ma riguardare quel volto, anche se attraverso uno schermo, dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi lontani, gli aveva riscosso qualcosa nello stomaco, come un'urgenza fisica di vederlo in carne ed ossa. Aveva passato troppo tempo evitandolo, scongiurando ogni occasione di rivedersi, negando tutto ciò che erano stati. Dunque sarebbe andato a quella sfilata, anche solo per dirgli addio con uno sguardo dal sapore di fine. 

 

_Lost in the city of angels._

 

Leto arrivò appena venti minuti in ritardo alla sfilata. E andava giusto bene, poiché alle star tutto era concesso e lui amava esagerare. Stavolta però non l'aveva fatto apposta: ci aveva messo ore a scegliere l'outfit più adatto. E non era ancora convinto della sua scelta. Aveva optato per un completo elegante, ma non troppo vistoso, non come quelli che era solito portare, almeno. Un addetto gli mostrò il suo posto, nella penombra del locale, che era illuminato solo dal riverbero della luce sparata sulla passerella e da alcune lanternine cinesi appese qua e là. L'atmosfera era soffusa, e il tutto era condito dalla calda voce di Lady Gaga che stava cantando sul palco la sua nuova ballata Million Reasons. Si sedette al tavolo, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Drake, che per qualche motivo era lì pure lui. Strano, pensò Jared, non gli pareva di aver visto Rihanna da nessuna parte. Insieme a loro al tavolo c'erano anche Ellen Degeneres e Portia, Chris Evans, Lenny Kravitz e Taylor Swift. Che strano assortimento, pensò. Li salutò tutti velocemente e tornò a sedersi. Mentre le modelle continuavano a sfilare, tutte inghirlandate e bellissime, Leto notò su di sé lo sguardo attento e furbetto di Ellen. Bevve un sorso del drink che aveva davanti e sbuffò. 

"Avanti, parla", alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ellen sorrise. 

"Hai visto il mio speciale l'altra sera, non è vero? Non mentirmi, Leto", sorrise Ellen. Il suo sorriso si allungò ancora di più quando Jared mise su una faccia a metà tra lo stupito, l'indignato e il frustrato, non riuscendo ad articolare una frase di diniego in risposta. 

"Ahh! Lo sapevo! Mi basta la tua faccia, Jared, sei un libro aperto. Era vero allora quando mi dicevi che bisogna essere diretti con te! Grandioso... e smettila di fare l'offeso. Pensa piuttosto a come agguantare l'irlandese prima che qualcun altro te lo prenda!", snocciolò la bionda, tutta contenta. Jared si riprese dallo shock e si chiese dove fosse finita la sua fama da uomo misterioso... evidentemente sotto i piedi. 

"Non posso nemmeno più venire a godermi una sfilata, Ellen?", chiese con finta nonchalance. 

"Ma se non ti sono mai piaciute le sfilate, dai Jared. Comunque come vuoi, non mi immischio nei tuoi affari", disse, riprendendo a seguire lo show. Ma Jared sapeva che sarebbe tornata all'attacco presto. Pochi minuti dopo infatti. 

"Comunque volevo sapessi che ho sempre fatto il tifo per voi", disse Ellen, gli occhi fissi sulla passerella. Jared alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

"Ellen, per favore" 

"No, Jared, questo devo dirtelo. Sono seria. Sembrava proprio foste fatti l'uno per l'altro. Ero felice per voi, perché voi eravate felici. Sai quanto voglia bene a Colin, Jared. Non ho mai capito perché aveste dovuto rompere in quel modo senza senso. Ma sono affari vostri e adesso goditi pure la sfilata", aggiunse, mangiando un dolcino che avevano portato dei camerieri in livrea. Jared aveva ascoltato le sue parole e i ricordi stavano affiorando nella sua mente. 

"Se però sei qui per lui, ti consiglio l'after party per l'abbordaggio", gli sussurrò all'orecchio, sorridendo. "E non dimenticarti di portarlo a casa tua. Se non lo porti a casa, finisce lì, ed è come se non fosse accaduto niente". Jared si ritrovò ad annuire, lo sguardo perso in memorie che pensava dimenticate, il poco alcol ingerito già in circolo. 

 

_Down in the comfort of strangers._

 

La musica era assordante, la sfilata finita da un pezzo, la notte ancora giovane. Jared Leto, a diversi drink dopo il primo, si trovava schiacciato tra un numero imprecisato di corpi sudati e mezzi nudi di persone famose - chi più chi meno - che ballava indistintamente sul dancefloor. Pur avendo la testa mezza andata, non aveva dimenticato il suo obiettivo. Ma sembrava che il suo obiettivo si fosse dimenticato della festa. 

Erano almeno due ore che scandagliava il locale esclusivo dove si stava svolgendo l'after party, e ancora non aveva trovato la familiare chioma scura corredata da due occhi profondi come l'abisso. Doveva immaginarselo, Colin non amava particolarmente quel tipo di feste. Magari se n'era andato. Stava per rinunciare quando notò un movimento repentino dietro a una tenda. Non seppe nemmeno lui perché, ma si decise a seguirlo. 

Scostò la tenda, che scoprì nascondere una portafinestra che dava su una terrazza deserta, eccetto per una figura scura, illuminata dalla luce della Luna, che si voltò verso di lui. Il respiro di Jared si mozzò. 

"Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui, Leto", il tono di Colin Farrell era calmo, ma tradiva una vena di incredulità che soltanto qualcuno come Jared, che aveva vissuto così a lungo con lui, poteva cogliere. Almeno, così il cantante immaginò. L'irlandese gli si avvicinò, fermandosi a distanza di sicurezza. A Jared, bloccato sulla porta come un pezzo di legno, cascò la mascella, notando come era vestito. I pantaloni neri attillati che gli fasciavano divinamente le gambe, la camicia bianca arrotolata fino ai gomiti, aperta come Dio comanda sul davanti fino all'addome, su cui pendevano almeno tre collane. Nella mano destra teneva una sigaretta a metà, nella sinistra un cappotto nero. Jared alzò lo sguardo e, merda, non era pronto a incontrare i suoi occhi. L'abisso del mare azzurro contro la voragine dell'anima oscura, dannati entrambi da un amore che non avevano saputo mantenere, che avevano lasciato correre per poi perderlo. Nel complesso, Colin non era invecchiato di un giorno, al massimo sembrava un frutto che se da acerbo appare buonissimo e invitante, da maturo è ancora più attraente. Un sorriso appena accennato sorse sulle labbra di Farrell, dalle quali soffiò il fumo trattenuto. 

"Ti sei mangiato quella tua lingua lunga, Leto?", chiese, e Jared era convinto che lo facesse apposta. Ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni. Continuava a trattarlo come un ragazzino molesto. L'aveva sempre fatto, era più forte di lui. E all'altro non dispiaceva. Jared si morse l'interno della guancia, perché, dannazione, non poteva lasciarsi manipolare da Colin come se non fosse passato un giorno da quello che era successo. Si decise a muoversi e si avvicinò al parapetto della terrazza, appoggiandosi con i gomiti e osservando la città, frenetica e incurante dei loro problemi. 

"Vedo che tu non hai smesso di fumare, invece", la voce appena più bassa del normale, ma Leto si complimentò con se stesso per come gli era uscita. Ferma e decisa. Una luce sembrò accendersi nello sguardo dell'irlandese, che aspirò un'altra boccata e annuì. 

"Alcune abitudini sono dure a morire", sospirò, "Ma sto facendo del mio meglio". 

"Per James e Henry, vero?", si lasciò sfuggire Jared. 

"Sì", rispose semplicemente Farrell. Passarono alcuni minuti senza parlare, solo sentendo la presenza dell'altro, riabituandosi a qualcosa che era stato sopito per molto tempo. Fu Farrell a riprendere il discorso. 

"Sono tutto ciò che mi è rimasto, e mi rendono felice, sai Leto?", annuì con convinzione, ma non guardando Jared negli occhi, preferendo posarli sul mozzicone di sigaretta. 

"Sono due bambini carini", replicò Jared. Si maledì mentalmente per averlo detto, conoscendo già la domanda che avrebbe seguito. 

"Hai visto lo show di Ellen, l'altra sera?", chiese infatti l'altro, a metà tra il malizioso e l'incredulo. Sapeva che Jared non amava troppo guardare la tv, la considerava una perdita di tempo. Ma poi non doveva essere in Europa, per il suo tour? 

"Già", rispose laconico, cercando una scusa plausibile; se ne uscì con un "Lo avevo promesso a Ellen", a cui non credeva manco lui. 

Colin sorrise, regalandogli una fitta al cuore. 

"Come è andata in Europa?", gli chiese con nonchalance. Fu il turno di Leto a stupirsi. Seriamente Colin Farrell si interessava di cosa facesse? 

"È stato meraviglioso, come sempre. Gli Echelon sono i migliori", rispose sinceramente, sorridendo al ricordo delle serate passate a cantare e suonare con tutta la voce e l'amore che aveva in corpo. A dare tutto se stesso per i suoi fan. Una volta ci sarebbe stata una persona in particolare a cui avrebbe donato una grande fetta di sé. Scacciò quel pensiero come una mosca molesta. 

"Me lo ricordo", sussurrò Farrell, guardandolo con occhi che a Jared sembrarono pieni di... Malinconia? 

L'irlandese si avvicinò, fino a stare a un passo dal cantante dai capelli lunghi. 

"Perché, Jared?", era la prima volta dopo tanti anni che Leto sentiva pronunciare il suo nome da lui. Dall'uomo che gli aveva fatto conoscere se stesso, un parte di sé che mai avrebbe immaginato esistesse. L'uomo che gli aveva sconvolto l'esistenza, lasciandolo travolto dalla velocità e dall'immensità della sua forza vitale, per poi abbandonarlo come un cane che non si vuole portare in vacanza. Lo aveva preso in giro, si erano presi in giro a vicenda. Avevano sprecato quanto di più puro potesse esserci, un amore talmente incondizionato da fare invidia a tutta Hollywood e tutto il mondo, che non poteva credere che una storia del genere fosse reale e non costruita. Per anni le malelingue avevano cercato una falla nel loro rapporto, li avevano derisi per qualcosa che non potevano capire e, alla fine, avevano vinto. Ma avevano vinto perché loro si erano arresi. Colin non aveva combattuto per il loro amore e questo Jared non gliel'aveva mai perdonato. Si sentì montare una rabbia cieca. 

"Ah! Proprio tu mi chiedi perché, Colin? Tu che mi hai lasciato con un biglietto con su scritto, cito 'Mi spiace, voglio di più'? Mi hai abbandonato da un giorno all'altro, in un periodo di merda, in un momento in cui aveva bisogno di te! Tutti i tuoi problemi avremmo potuto risolverli, insieme, come avevamo sempre fatto, invece tu hai voluto prendere e andartene, senza se e senza ma, dopo tre fottutissimi anni di convivenza!", Jared sbottò furioso, gesticolando come un forsennato. "Tu mi vieni a chiedere perché, dopo anni! Io avevo bisogno di te, quella sera, quando sono tornato a casa, e tu non c'eri. E non sei tornato nemmeno per il suo funerale. Come se io non fossi stato una parte importante della tua vita e come se non l'avessi mai conosciuta. Io lo avrei fatto per te, Colin! Anche se mi avessi tradito, anche se mi avessi umiliato, o avessi avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo per odiarti, io sarei tornato da te! Ma tu hai scelto te stesso invece che noi". Le lacrime scendevano copiose dalle sue guance appena coperte da un velo di barba. Non si era nemmeno accorto di stare piangendo e tantomeno di parlare con la voce rotta e spezzata di chi ha subito una ferita al cuore troppo profonda per essere risanata definitivamente. 

Colin era esterrefatto. Cosa si aspettava, d'altronde? Un "hey, ciao son di nuovo qui"? Un abbraccio caloroso, magari? Prima che Jared potesse formulare un altro pensiero, l'attore irlandese prese a camminare avanti e indietro per la terrazza, passandosi più volte una mano nei capelli come segno di frustrazione, il cappotto abbandonato sul parapetto e la sigaretta schiacciata a terra da un pezzo. 

"Io... Non so da che parte cominciare", sussurrò, gli occhi appena lucidi. Jared sbuffò, cercando di calmarsi e regolarizzare il respiro. Stava per avere un colpo apoplettico, ne era quasi sicuro. 

"Magari delle scuse potrebbero andare bene", suggerì, i denti stretti. 

"Certo. Ehm, Jared mi spiace per tutto quello che è successo, e sono sincero. Mi conosci, sai quando mento e non sono mai stato più limpido in vita mia. Io...", sospirò, tirando un ciondolo da una delle sue collane innumerevoli. A Jared si mozzò il respiro una seconda volta in quella serata: era quel ciondolo. La copia esatta di quello che aveva al collo. Quello indossato sul set di Alexander e mai più tolto. Almeno, Jared parlava per sé. Anche Colin lo portava e Jared non poteva fare a meno di pensare che gli facesse piacere. Scosse la testa, tornando a seguire il discorso disarticolato di Colin. 

"...e hai perfettamente ragione, sono stato uno stupido a lasciarti in quel modo. Non volevo che tu soffrissi e ho pensato che se mi fossi tolto di mezzo saresti stato più contento, non avresti sentito troppo la mia mancanza. E sai quanto volessi bene a tua madre! Non ho potuto fare a meno di venire al funerale, sebbene mi fossi nascosto, per evitarti. Ho sentito Shannon e, capendo le mie ragioni, dopo una lunghissima discussione mi ha spiegato quando e dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia", Jared si appuntò mentalmente di strozzare suo fratello. Poi pensò di stare gravitando in un sogno. Come era possibile che Colin si fosse ancora interessato a lui dopo la loro rottura? Era sicuro se ne fosse fregato di tutto ciò lo riguardasse, compresa la sua famiglia. Jared si era creato un'immagine di un uomo senza cuore che alla fine era solo un simulacro di ciò che era stato il suo ex. "Non volevo pesarti di più, ma speravo che in qualche modo sentissi la mia presenza. L'ho fatto anche per tua madre, era importante per me. È stata come una seconda mamma per me, un punto di riferimento", Colin sbuffò frustrato. 

"Ma poi volevo stare con te, cosa credi? Io ti amavo Jared! Non scaricare tutta la colpa su di me, è ingiusto. Eravamo in crisi entrambi e anche se io ti ho lasciato, tu non mi hai mai ripreso. Ho aspettato per mesi e mesi che tornassi da me, ma non l'hai fatto. Allora ho pensato che mi avessi dimenticato e quando ho visto le foto con la Johansson ho avuto la conferma. Ho continuato la mia vita, ma, credo tu lo sappia, non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come te", sospirò l'irlandese, gli occhi velati da una tristezza che sembrava a Jared smisurata. Non se n'era accorto subito, ma l'attore l'aveva addosso da quando aveva incontrato i suoi occhi per la prima volta, quella sera. Era questo che provava, rivedendolo dopo anni? Tristezza? 

"Beh, non l'avrai incontrato, ma sicuramente hai ottenuto ciò che volevi", Jared si morse la lingua e si chiese perché dovesse sempre esagerare in tutto. Sapeva che quello che gli aveva tirato era un colpo estremamente basso. Colin mise su un'espressione gelida e ferita al tempo stesso. Jared si maledì. 

"Non puoi biasimarmi per Henry e James, Leto. Sono tutto ciò che ho e mi rendono un uomo più felice, il padre più felice", disse con serietà. Jared annuì nervosamente, lo sguardo puntato sulle sue scarpe Gucci e i denti a mordere il labbro inferiore. Quasi non notò Colin, che si avvicinò con un movimento tanto fluido quanto repentino, e Jared fu costretto a spiaccicare la schiena contro il parapetto, mentre l'altro lo fermava ai lati con le braccia, senza toccarlo. Un brivido. Jared si stupì che non fosse né freddo né paura. Eccitazione. Porca puttana, non di nuovo, si disse. Si morse la lingua con quella che sperò risultasse nonchalance. Ma Colin sembrò accorgersi dell'effetto che gli faceva, ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni. Sorrise appena, sornione. Si chinò in avanti, tanto che Jared pensò volesse baciarlo. 

 

_A boulevard of hope and dreams._

 

"E comunque, sai bene che sarei stato felice di averli con te", gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Jared si diede mentalmente dello stupido per aver aspettato e desiderato un bacio dal suo maledettissimo ex. Già, perché era questo che continuava a pensare. Ripeteva come un mantra nella sua testa "Colin è il mio ex". Ma non era certo che avrebbe funzionato, con tutto l'alcol che aveva ancora in circolo e la voglia di stampare le sue labbra su quelle così piene dell'attore che ancora amava. Aspettate, amava? Frena, frena, pensò Leto. 

"Sai che non ero pronto", si ritrovò a sussurrare, gli occhi azzurrissimi come zaffiri incatenati alle gemme nere come la notte di Colin. 

"Ne avevamo discusso così tanto. Tu volevi rimandare, eri troppo giovane, volevi vivere la vita appieno. Una famiglia avrebbe rallentato i tuoi ritmi frenetici, ti avrebbe costretto in un posto fisso, avrebbe instaurato una routine. E sia mai che l'eccezionale Jared Leto si abitui a qualcosa, potrebbe morirne!", esclamò l'irlandese, a metà tra l'ironico e il critico, staccandosi da lui, dalla pericolosa situazione di vicinanza che si era creata, facendo andare in fumo le aspettative dell'americano. Jared si sentì male ad ascoltare le sue critiche, ma non poteva nemmeno contraddirlo: aveva ragione. Quelle erano state le sue motivazioni. Ma ne aveva nascosta una, la più grande. 

"Colin, avevo paura. Sai quanti anni avevo? Ventisei. E okay, lo sappiamo entrambi che anche se all'anagrafe sono più vecchio io, sei tu quello più maturo. Lo sei sempre stato. Io ero quello svitato, eccentrico, superficiale. Ero il fratello minore, il figliolo a cui tutto veniva perdonato. Ero il tuo compagno, che stravedeva per te e si sarebbe buttato da un ponte pur di salvarti, perché tu eri la mia ancora e senza di te non volevo vivere. Pendevo dalle tue labbra, avevo un bisogno non solo fisico, ma spirituale di te, talmente forte che mi spaventava. Non ero assolutamente pronto a prendermi delle responsabilità oltre alla nostra storia, già così per me era pesantissimo", vedendo la faccia contrariata di Colin, Jared si corresse. "Era pesante, ma bellissimo. Ti amavo così tanto", sussurrò l'ultima frase. Cosa gli prendeva? Perché stava pensando a un possibile ritorno di fiamma? Ma anzi, perché no? Cosa aveva da perdere? Gli mancava fottutamente. E se Colin non aveva incontrato nessun altro come lui, beh Jared non poteva che affermare lo stesso. Così lo fece anche ad alta voce. 

"Non ho trovato più nessuno come te, Alessandro", si coprì immediatamente la bocca quando l'epiteto gli sfuggì, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era una delle cose loro, sul set di Alexander avevano preso a chiamarsi con i nomi dei loro personaggi, per rimanere nella parte e rendere meglio. Jared vide gli occhi di Colin farsi improvvisamente lucidi e seri. Si avvicinò di nuovo, prendendogli la testa tra le mani, delicatamente, e costringendolo a guardarlo. Un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra, e Jared si sentì morire. Quanto era bello? Era tanto vicino che poteva sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle. 

"Nemmeno io, Efestione. E sai che ti dico? Meglio così, perché è impossibile trovare delle copie valide quanto gli originali". Colin fece vagare lo sguardo tra gli occhi e le labbra, le sopracciglia folte corrucciate in un cipiglio strano, come per chiedergli il permesso. Jared sorrise e annuì appena. 

Le loro labbra si incontrarono a metà strada. 

 

_Streets made of desire._

 

"Ma Colin, sei sicuro? Non mi sembra una buona idea", sostenne debolmente Jared, mentre l'irlandese raccattava il suo cappotto, salutava velocemente alcuni amici, tra i quali Ellen, che gli fece un occhiolino complice, e inforcava l'uscita diretto al parcheggio riservato alle star, dove l'aspettava la sua amata Ferrari. 

"A me sembra favolosa, invece", rise Colin, così sereno che per un momento a Jared non sembrò che fosse passato un giorno da quando si erano lasciati. Dio, quanto gli era mancato. E se ne accorgeva solo ora, come se per tutti quei miseri anni avesse rinchiuso i ricordi in un cassetto della memoria, che fosse poi esploso, liberando una tonnellata di sensazioni, odori, immagini di loro. 

"Forza, entra", Colin gli stava tenendo aperta la portiera, invitandolo a entrare al posto del passeggero. Il cantante sospirò e cinse il collo dell'altro, alzandosi un po' sulle punte per arrivare alla sua altezza. 

"Mi prometti che questa è una cosa seria? Che vuoi riprovarci davvero? Non illudermi, ti prego. E poi, sai, non è che io sia poi così cambiato in meglio, potrei sempre deluderti..." 

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Jared. Tu non mi hai mai deluso. Nemmeno quando mi hai detto che non eri pronto per dei figli", disse deciso Farrell. Poi, notando il cipiglio serio dell'altro, aggiunse: "Le mie intenzioni sono serie, Jared, per me sei molto più importante che una notte e via. Ho provato a starti lontano per tutti questi anni, ma alla fine tornavo sempre a te, era inevitabile. Cercavo negli altri i tuoi difetti e i tuoi pregi ed ero frustrato perché non li trovavo... Cercavo te, e non ho mai smesso. Non mi aspettavo che venissi questa sera, ero piuttosto convinto che non ti saresti fatto vedere. E invece... ora sei più tranquillo?", sorrise, e Jared annuì in risposta, sorridendo di rimando. Non ci poteva credere. Stava per portare Colin a casa sua. 

 

_I found myself in the fire burnt hills._

 

"Gira a destra. Ancora una volta, eccola!", Jared era tutto eccitato. Era molto orgoglioso della sua casa, una villetta con tanto di giardino a Holmby Hills, un quartiere residenziale della Los Angeles vip. Jared aveva voluto che andassero a casa sua e non in hotel da Colin, per evitare paparazzi e altre scocciature. In quel modo avrebbero potuto parlare in pace... si fa per dire, ovviamente. 

"Carin-mpf", Colin non poté finire che le labbra invadenti di Jared si incollarono alle sue. Avevano ancora le cinture di sicurezza. Colin scoppiò a ridere. 

"Dio mio, ti calmi? Già mi ero eccitato dal tuo discorso sul bisogno spirituale, se fai così non aiuti! Portami a casa", aggiunse con voce roca, mordendogli un orecchio e provocandogli brividi in tutto il corpo. Jared scattò come una molla e, prima che entrambi se ne potessero rendere conto, erano scesi dalla macchina e arrivati alla porta di casa. Jared cercò le chiavi e aprì il più in fretta possibile, le mani che tremavano appena. Chiuse la porta dietro di loro e si attaccò alla bocca di Colin, sentendo il bisogno di averlo su di sé, dentro di sé, dappertutto. Voleva risentire quel sentimento di appagamento totalizzante, che mai nessuno gli aveva più regalato. Voleva fondersi con lui, fare l'amore, divenire un tutt'uno, un'unione di anima e corpo. Voleva che fossero di nuovo, pienamente, insieme. 

 

 _Here our dreams aren't made, they're won_. 

 

"Voglio conoscere James e Henry", se ne uscì Jared dal nulla. Era mattina, si erano entrambi appena svegliati grazie a un fascio di luce che filtrava dalla finestra della camera da letto di Jared. Questi era steso praticamente addosso a Colin, sul suo petto, l'espressione beatamente soddisfatta mentre l'irlandese sbadigliando, ancora assonnato, carezzava languidamente la schiena nuda del compagno. Alla frase di Jared sembrò riscuotersi dal torpore. Fissò le sue pupille scurissime negli occhi chiari e limpidi di Leto, forse cercandovi esitazione o incertezza. Si stupì nel vederli fermi e sicuri. 

"Sei sicuro?", chiese, ripetendo la tacita domanda a cui le gemme azzurre di Jared avevano già risposto, più che altro per essere sicuro di aver letto correttamente il suo corpo, credendo di essersene dimenticato. 

"Certo. Sono cresciuto, Colin, e i miei bisogni sono cambiati radicalmente i questi lunghi anni. Credo... credo di poter dire di essere un uomo maturo", sostenne, corrugando le sopracciglia e facendo venire voglia a Farrell di baciargli via quella smorfia. Cosa che fece. 

"Voglio tornare a essere parte della tua vita in tutto e per tutto, Colin. Mi sei mancato tantissimo". Jared sorrise quando le sue labbra passarono dalle sopracciglia al naso, alle guance e alla bocca. Si staccò, tirandogli una sberla giocosa sul braccio quando le mani di Colin presero a palpargli il sedere. 

"Porco!", rise, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi in bagno per una doccia. Quando tornò, Colin era ancora steso sul letto. Si alzò, non badando alla sua nudità, anzi, quasi vantandosene nell'atteggiamento, e si avvicinò a Jared che stava cercando un paio di boxer nella cassettiera vicino al letto. Lo bloccò contro il mobile, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui. 

"Anche tu mi sei mancato, Jay. E sì, di una cosa sono sicuro come non lo sono mai stato: non mi lascerò scappare questa occasione di riaverti. Di riavere un noi. E lo so che è presto, ma in un certo senso non ho mai smesso di farlo, quindi te lo dico", avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Jared, come per dirgli un segreto. "Ti amo da morire, Jared Leto. Credo che ti amerò per tutta la vita. E se c'è una vita dopo la morte, ti amerò anche allora". 

 

_Bought my fate straight from hell, a second sight is paid off well_

 

**2 anni dopo. Los Angeles.**

 

"Papà, mi fai suonare la tua chitarra?", chiese Henry, tutto eccitato. 

"Quale, amore?", rispose Jared, che stava cercando di scrivere una melodia al pianoforte nella "stanza della musica" - il suo studio, così ribattezzato dai suoi figli. Già, perché ora erano anche suoi. Era così strano pensare agli ultimi eventi. Era stato tutto una grande montagna russa, dalla quale ancora nè Colin nè Jared erano scesi. Avevano deciso di ricominciare da capo. E "capo" comprende un nuovo primo appuntamento, un nuovo primo bacio e tutto il resto. Erano partiti con le più nobili intenzioni, che però furono presto dimenticate quando, al terzo appuntamento, Jared, giunto al limite massimo di sopportazione, portò a tradimento Colin a casa sua e finirono per... beh, fare cose sconce. 

Dopo un mese e mezzo, viste le continue richieste di Jared, Colin si convinse a fargli conoscere i suoi figli, non senza un po' di ansia. L'incontro andò più che bene, Jared si scoprì bravo con i bambini, cosa che mai avrebbe pensato, e si innamorò di loro subito. Colin pensò che Jared fosse in fondo pure lui un bambino, se si trovava così bene a giocare. James ed Henry in compenso vollero tornare presto a casa di "Jay Jay, come lo chiama papà". 

Nel frattempo, Colin ricevette una proposta per un film interessante e Jared si mise a lavorare al nuovo disco. L'estate seguente fecero una bellissima vacanza con i bambini in Italia, dove visitarono Roma e Firenze. A Venezia, mentre stavano facendo il giro in gondola tanto agognato dai piccoli, Colin chiese a un incredulo e raggiante Jared di sposarlo, rischiando di cadere in acqua. Si sposarono lì, testimoni il sindaco e i bambini felicissimi che Jay Jay fosse un nuovo papà. Comprarono insieme una cascina ristrutturata in Toscana. Quando tornarono in America, Jared si trasferì stabilmente a casa di Colin. 

Meno male che avrei dovuto rallentare, pensò sorridendo tra sé Jared. Poi guardò suo figlio, che lo stava osservando pieno di aspettativa, e, prendendolo per mano, si disse che mai la sua vita era stata migliore di quel momento.

 


End file.
